


Plagg's Musings

by WhiteMoonRosesWeep



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteMoonRosesWeep/pseuds/WhiteMoonRosesWeep
Summary: A short where Plagg puts Hero's Day in historical perspective.





	Plagg's Musings

Plagg paused in the air and turned around. Adrien’s phone screen cast a white glow from the bed where it lays forgotten. The rest of the room lay in dusky shadows, dim and quiet. Adrien slept in his bed, his homework book facedown on his chest. Plagg thought Tikki would move it, but not him. He glanced up into the shelves above them, only lit by the starshine from the windows.

The merry chase Hawkmoth led them on a few days ago ran through Plagg’s mind. Oh, how he loved the hunt, chases, and battles. He felt alive again, like in the past. More connected to his wielder, they finally synchronized during the serious battles of Hero’s Day. Things had gotten serious. Plagg liked serious. He knew what serious meant. Over eons he’s learned. 

He flew to the top of the huge windows and looked out at the stars. No moon tonight, just stars dimmed in the sky from the city’s lights. No matter, he’s excited by the change of scenery. He remembers watching the stars change, but until humans came along the night view was always the brightest thing. Oh man, he should thank them. Humans make everything so interesting! 

Plagg rubbed his paws together. Until humans he only had a few destructive tools. Now, so many things can destroy, new things like words and promises and good intentions. Oh, how he loved watching miscommunication bring down empires! Oops bad roads, troops are slowed, more disease, more wasted time, more destruction. 

He sighed; there was something to be said for the time when it was just him and Tikki. They were always together, but only in their ethereal forms. But to be so carefree again, and careless! No worries if a stray asteroid got pushed into the moon, or clouds of ash hid the sun for ages. Though there was something to be said for being able to be corporeal, Plagg thought looking down towards his stash. He could snuggle his Sugar Cube and eat! The whole concept was still new enough to him to be novel, and heavenly.

He sighed, floating down to an upper railing and sitting. Humans were astounding. Scary too. And crazy. Such small blips in the grand scheme of things, yet change everything. Plagg had dinosaurs he had been particularly friendly with, excited to follow around, to watch the carnage and mishaps. But humans take it to another level. They made the Miraculouses, and allowed interactions directly between them. Complete game changer.

Plagg crosses his arms and huffs. And it was a good thing they did too. Yea, Tikki and he got really excited to see such potential. But without being able to really make a difference it was only a matter of time before he got careless and poof: another global extinction event. He shrugs it off, good for them. Better for him! 

Now the real war with Hawkmoth started and Plagg was in his element. He turned and flew to the shelves, grabbing Adrien’s hero action figures. He set them up like the last battle, he ran through the options. Oh so many options now, he thought, rubbing his paws together.


End file.
